U-Genix
U-Genix is a major faction in the video game TimeSplitters: Future Perfect. History U-Genix was founded by Jacob Crow in 2052. It existed for one year. U-Genix was presented it to the public as a legitimate manufacturer of weapons and robots. It was actually a front for Crow's unethical experiments on life forms, particularly TimeSplitters. Most of the employees were members from the Brotherhood of Ultra Science. Any worker who doubted the company was immediately terminated or killed. Government agent Amy Chen infiltrated the headquarters to obtain proof of Crow's illegal activities. She was accompanied by time traveler Sergeant Cortez who intended to eliminate Crow. They infiltrated the building and destroyed security before disguising themselves as doctors. When they reached the lowest level, they confronted Crow. He escaped through a portal to another point in time. Cortez followed him while Amy acquired evidence to shut down U-Genix. Products Dispersion Gun Similar to a shotgun but much more powerful. The Dispersion Gun generates projectiles of charged and uncharged energy. A head shot can be very lethal. The Dispersion Gun is powered by a twirling, electric coil. Injector A small gun that fires darts. The darts literally inflate a person upon impact and then cause their body to explode. A single dart is a temporary effect. Multiple darts shot in the same contingency accelerates the process. If a dart hits a wall or ground, it is reusable. LX-18 Similar to a 9mm pistol in terms of power, reload, and zoom. The magazine contains a single round of 18 bullets. It is designed to effectively kill robots. The exterior is similar to a the design of a 9mm pistol. Mag-Charger A rail gun that utilizes a thermal scope. It is capable of viewing targets directly through any wall. An electromagnetic pulse is the main projectile. The gun folds into a rectangular shape whenever its not in use. The Mag-Charger is generated by a nuclear battery. Anyone with low shock-proof armor is very vulnerable. SBP090 An advanced sub machine gun with an extremely high fire rate. It possesses a long range scope. The zoom is tinted blue but has a slight display of static. A single magazine holds a total of 64 rounds of bullets. The SBP090's bullets are equally strong as bullets from a Luger. The exterior is an enhancement of a FN Herstal P90 Standard. SBP500 Successor to the SBP090. A magazine holds a total of 64 bullets similar to the gun's predecessor. It is reloaded like a broken shotgun. An automatic-extraction-mechanism ejects the empty magazine towards the rear of the gun. An integral sound-processor produces a very high rate of firepower. The sound, itself, is minimized by a muzzle. The SBP500 is ideal for combat in close quarters. Time Grenades Works like any other grenade except it slows the flow of time around the target(s). A shock wave ripples through the atmosphere in every direction from the blast for a few feet. Anyone or anything else entering the wave will undergo the same effects. The user isn't affected by the grenade's impact. However, he or she may be damaged by the explosion if they are relatively close to the impact. Gallery Dispersion Gun.jpg|Dispersion Gun Injector.jpg|Injector LX-18.png|LX-18 Mag-Charger.jpg|Mag-Charger SBP90.png|SBP90 SBP500.jpg|SBP500 Time Grenade.png|Time Grenades Trivia *U-Genix is a play on the scientific term Eugenics. Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Corporations Category:Amoral Category:TimeSplitters Villains Category:Organizations